His Good Girl 2: Her Love
by Sweetheart lover
Summary: Edmund is back in Narnia. Y/N is happy. Everyone else is happy. But what happens when that changes? What happens when Edmund has to leave again? On temporary hiatus.
1. Going on a journey

Author's **note: Hey, I've finally awoken from hibernation! I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for the sequel, but now, here it is! Anyways, on to the story.**

 _Y/N's POV_

The first few weeks after the Pevensies had left, both Caspian and I spent our time locked in our rooms, only seen by servants at certain times of day for our meals. Caspian was obviously doing a bit better than I was. I wouldn't leave my room because I feared I would cry if I did, my appetite wasn't very normal, and I spent most of my day either staring at Edmund's torch or switching it off and on. It never seemed to falter and it always made my hope that he would be back grow, but only the tiniest bit. After about a month, I could finally leave my room without fear of breaking down and my appetite had gone back to normal. Caspian was looking healthier than when I had last seen him and still a bit better than me. Most of my time was then spent acting as queen or sitting near the tree which had turned into a portal and made Edmund disappear. Most days, I sat by that tree with his torch in my hand, crying silently, not talking to anyone that day. After a while, I was more at peace with the fact that Edmund had left. These days where I sat by the tree became more rare as I got better. The one day, though, that was one of the rare days. One of _those days_.

I was sitting by the tree when Caspian came up and sat down next to me. Most of these days were days where I talked to no one, not even Caspian, but today was a different story.

"One of those days again?" He asked

I wordlessly nodded my head.

He sighed. "I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember our father's friends, the seven lords of Narnia?" He asked

I nodded my head again.

"At our last meeting, the council and I decided that we should try and find them. I'm going on the mission to do so... and I would like you to come with me." He said

"But who would take care if the kingdom while we're gone?" I asked, the first full sentence I had spoken that day.

"I've taken care of that," he answered "The council will take care of the kingdom in our absence."

I thought for a moment. I couldn't think of anything that could've happened or gone wrong.

"Alright, I'll go." I answered

He grinned. "Great, our ship, the Dawn Treader, is being prepared. We set sail in two weeks, so be ready by then."

 **Author's note: I'm so sorry that it's so short. I wanted to save what happened next until the next part but I seriously didn't think that this chapter would be this short. I promise that I won't fall into another hibernation again and I'll try my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Anyways, until next time. Have a nice day/night.**


	2. Reunited

**One month later**

The waves crashed against the ship, rocking it back and forth. I was used to the motion now, every night these past few weeks after we had gotten on the ship, I would fall asleep being rocked by the waves as they hit the ship. My cabin wasn't as large as my bedroom back in the castle, but it was still a decent size and nicely decorated. The wooden walls were painted a dark red color that, in my opinion, matched quite well with my desk, which stood with papers and books neatly placed on top of it. A few feet away from my working table, there was a large chest full of my clothes for the journey. My bed had white sheets with a neatly placed light purple blanket laying on top of it. Next to my bed, there was a bedside table where Edmund's torch lay. Every day, I woke up and made sure that it still worked and still turned on. Surprisingly, even after two years, it still did.

I was laying on my bed with nothing to do. I knew Caspian would be busy keeping everyone on the ship in order, so I couldn't talk to him to keep me busy. I wondered if I should talk to Reepicheep. We had become friends quite quickly while on the journey. He was a great listener and I talked to him about quite a few of my problems such as Edmund's leave. Even if his torch still turned on, it glowed dimmer every passing day. I lied on my bed awake that night, not being able to sleep. What if Edmund never did return? After a while, I heard seagulls squawking, which told me that the sun had risen. I quickly got ready for the day and then went to sit on my bed once again. I grabbed the torch and clicked the button which always turned it on. It stayed off. I tried it again. Nothing happened.

I began panicking.

I felt my breathing stop.

I kept clicked the button again and again, hitting the handle, sobs escaping my mouth. I didn't care if the whole crew could hear me, I wanted this torch to turn on. I needed this torch to turn on. I kept slapping it and clicking the button but nothing was working. I started shouting his name, hoping and praying that it would make it turn on or make him appear in front of me so that I could hug him and never let him out of my grasp again. Nothing was working.

Caspian came running into my room with Reepicheep on his heels. He saw the state I was in and pulled me into a protective hug. He told Reepicheep to go and inform the crew the cause of the commotion. Reepicheep ran out of the room and Caspian gently took the torch from my hands and placed it back on my bedside table. He held me, rubbing my back and whispering comforting words to me. He stayed that way until I fell asleep.

I didn't think Edmund would be coming back.

* * *

It was about noon when I woke up. I was hungry now, that wasn't surprising. Slowly, I walked over to my mirror and saw my tear-stained face. I grabbed a washcloth and began to clean my face up. After I was done, I left my room. The crew continued what they were doing, thankfully, I didn't want everybody watching me. I walked to the bow and leaned in the rail, looking down into the water and enjoying the fresh scent of the sea. I had always loved the smell of the ocean. It calmed me.

Reepicheep hopped up onto the wooden rail and walked towards me.

"Hello, Y/N." He said

I noticed he held an apple with his tail. He launched it towards me and I caught it, my reflexes sharp.

"Hello, Reep." I responded

"Are you doing any better?" He asked

I gave a small shrug and took a bite out of the apple. "Not really, but I think I'll be able to get past this."

We watched the waves of the ocean as I finished my apple. The ocean was so large, it looked like there was nothing ahead except for more waves, more water. It was quiet, except for the sound of the calm waves crashing against the ship, until the sound of the crew yelling.

"Man overboard!"

The cries from the man shocked both Reep and I. He ran to go help the crew, but I just stood there. There were chaotic shouts filling my ears and a few of the men were ready to jump over to go get the people in the water. I went back to my cabin, knowing that the crew would be able to handle whoever it was that was overboard.

* * *

"It's nice to see you two again!" I heard Caspian say through my closed door

"It's nice to see you too, Caspian!" Another voice said

I didn't know who it was, but it sounded familiar, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Where's Y/N?" A different voice asked

"She's in her room." Caspian responded

Then a realization came over me, these voices belonged to Edmund and Lucy!

Without really thinking about much else, I ran out of my room and saw them. I ran over to Edmund and hugged him, tighter than I ever had before.

"Edmund!" I half-yelled "You're back! I missed you so much!"

I could feel him smile into my shoulder. "I missed you too, Y/N."

I didn't want to let go of him, but I did, long enough for me to hug my best friend.

"I missed you, Lucy!" I said, as I hugged her almost as tight as I had hugged Edmund

"I missed you as well, Y/N!" She responded

Caspian and I were both smiling from being reunited with our friends. The happiness was broken by the screams of a boy thrashing around on the ground like a fish out of water.

"You four catch up, I'll take care of it." Reepicheep said, as he ran over to the boy

Thus, our conversation began.


End file.
